¿Luna de miel?
by Sasukarin's tomato
Summary: Creo que a cierta persona se le ha olvidado algo muy importante sobre la luna de miel y cierto pelinegro no está muy feliz con ello. #SasukarinMonth Día tres: Luna de miel


_**Luna de Miel**_

 **SASUKARIN MONTH**

Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto (¡troll!)

 _ **¡ VIVA EL SASUKARIN!**_

* * *

Después de 5 días en el mar y nada de privacidad habían llegado al puerto.

Naruto creyó conveniente regalarles un par de boletos al país de las olas por su luna de miel. Al principio no estaba muy seguro de que fuera la mejor idea, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pero entonces se dio cuenta que sería mejor viajar que permanecer cerca de todos esos chismosos que llamaba amigos y podría estar, hacer y decir todo con Karin.

El lugar estaba lleno de personas, niños construyendo castillos en la arena, chicas y chicos jugando voleibol. Siguieron caminando y observaron a su alrededor, altas palmeras, cascadas artificiales por todos lados, caminos de orquídeas los guiaban, todo parecía tan...iluminado, completamente diferente a los días que solían vivir.

Fueron recibidos en el hotel, el lugar era cálido.

Karin salió del baño, llevaba puestos unos shorts de mezclilla que mostraban sus largas piernas y una blusa blanca que tenía los botones desabrochados para dejar ver su bikini. Casi sentía la necesidad encerrarla en su habitación para que nadie más pudiera admirarla.

"¿Estás listo?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Quiero dar un paseo por el pueblo".

Él quería estar con ella...en el hotel, pero Karin parecía tan feliz, que no podía decirle no. Sus ojos carmesí se iluminaban al ver las tiendas y a tantas personas.

"¡Vamos allá!" Lo jalaba del brazo para dirigirlo.

Pronto se llenaron de bolsas y bolsas que él tenía que cargar.

"Karin, ¿has terminado?"

"No seas aguafiestas, ya casi" Sacudió su mano como apartando la idea. Por la noche fueron a un pequeño festival de luces, todo era muy hermoso, caminaron tomados de las manos, todo el mundo los observaba y él había ganado varios premios para ella… al llegar a lo más alto de las montañas los besos comenzaron a tornarse en algo más. Sus manos viajaban por todas partes.

"Aquí no" dijo entre cada respiración

"Prometo compensar la tardanza" después de dos días sasuke por fin habia sonreído.

Caminaron tan rápido como pudieron de vuelta al hotel y llegaron a su cuarto, Karin se tumbó en la cama, Sasuke fue a cerrar la puerta...

Por fin solos, dio media vuelta para verla y...estaba dormida.

¡Karin se había dormido!

Estaba molesto, no sabía bien por qué, pero lo estaba, todo el día fuera claro que iba a estar cansada.

"¿Karin?" no había respuesta, ¿era posible que alguien cayera dormido de esa forma?

Cuando la escuchó balbucear y extenderse por toda la cama supo que no despertaría y no tuvo más remedio que dormir.

-^o^-

Al día siguiente fueron a la playa. Karin comenzó a quitarse el vestido y vio ese diminuto traje de baño, nunca se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba esa prenda y sería perfecto… si los otros chicos no la estuvieran viendo. Era hermosa, pero era _suya_ y nadie podía verla de esa forma, nadie que no fuera él.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No"

Ella buscó la mirada del chico y divisó al grupo de jóvenes cerca de ellos, un rubio levantó su bebida para brindar hacia ella y Sasuke gruñó. Ella rió.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada, ven vamos a nadar" dijo tomándolo de la mano para arrastrarlo consigo.

Estaban nadando y ella se sujetaba fuertemente de él. Sabía que había algo extraño, su amado esposo parecía tan disgustado y cuando por fin salieron del mar Karin volvió a hablar,

"¿qué te pasa?, Sé que algo te molesta"

"te equivocas"

"bien, si no quieres decirme me iré con aquellos chicos, ellos si se divierten"

Sintió al chico tomarla de brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo, esta mujer era imposible, lo conocía tan bien, siempre conseguía lo que quería y él siempre moría por dárselo.

"Maldición, Karin"

La arrastró detrás de unos arbustos, cuando observó su rostro vio sus mejillas tornándose de un suave rojo.

"Yo..."

Sasuke trataba de esconder su cara. "Desde llegamos..."

"¿ajá?"

¿Qué le costaba tanto decir?

"Ayer te quedaste dormida y pasamos todo el día en el pueblo..."

Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y su mirada evitaba la de ella

Y entonces lo supo

"Oh"

Hombres…

"El serio Sasuke Uchiha está enfadado porque no ha tenido su noche de bodas" dijo fingiendo lástima, pero él no lo negó.

Se acercó al muchacho y besó su cuello

"Perdón señor Uchiha" ronroneó "he sido tan desconsiderada" besó el otro lado de su cuello y él la tomó de la cintura, ella lo guió de vuelta a su cuarto, lo tumbo sobre la cama y se acercó a sus labios.

"Muy bien, prepárate porque ya no saldremos de la habitación."

Por primera vez sonrió.

Sasuke por fin había conseguido la luna de miel que había secretamente deseado.

* * *

Quise escribir algo un poco diferente, Karin siempre es la que tiene la iniciativa, pero ¿qué tal si Sasuke quisiera su noche de bodas y la pelirroja estuviera tan ocupada en otras cosas que se le había olvidado? Intenté plasmar algo más relajado y simple, sabemos que los fics de estos dos son bastante intensos en varios aspectos (y me encanta).

Perdón que esto sea tan soso Y sin mucho chiste, no soy muy buena escribiendo y mucho menos con los prompts jaja

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
